


Doodling During Mission Debriefings

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Mission, Steve's a little shit, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Really, Steve? Why are you sketching your naked boyfriend during a mission debriefing?”“Because he’s hot and I can — that’s why.”





	Doodling During Mission Debriefings

“Steve, are you even listening?” Tony asks.

Steve answers without looking up from his doodle, “Yes.” 

“Oh really?” And before Steve can stop him Tony’s snatching the legal pad out of his hands. 

Steve smiles smugly when Tony blushes down at the image, and the Avengers all raise an eyebrow at would could possibly be on that piece of paper. 

Tony clears his throat, and hands the legal pad back. “Really, Steve? Why are you sketching your naked boyfriend during a mission debriefing?” 

“Because he’s hot and I can —  _ that’s  _ why.” Steve bites back, wanting nothing more than to retire to his and Sam’s floor where his grounded boyfriend is no doubt pouting about his fucked up wing pack. 

“Can I see it?” Natasha asks, one eyebrow raised with a flirting smirk.

Steve slides the legal pad across the table to her, and smiles when she starts laughing. 

“Why’d you make his dick so big?” She asks, Clint rolling his chair over to take a look too.

“Strangely enough it got bigger the longer Tony kept talking.” Steve answers, and everyone laughs except Tony, assuming the man isn’t all too happy being likened to a dick. 

“Fine, Cap, go fuck your boyfriend. We can handle the debriefing without you.” Tony says, and Steve gladly takes his offer, picking his legal pad back up from Natasha and quickly making his way to his and Sam’s floor. 

He finds Sam sitting on the couch watching reruns of  _ The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _ and sidles up next to him, wordlessly shoving the sketch onto his lap with a smirk.

Sam takes one look at it and cracks up, bringing a smile to Steve’s face.

“Steve, what the hell? My dick looks like it could crush me. When did you do this, I thought you were on a mission.” Sam says.

“I did it in the mission debriefing, had a fun time pissing Tony off while I did it too.” Steve answers, running a hand up Sam’s thigh and kissing him. 

“God, you love riling up that man.” 

“Not as much as I love drawing you.” Steve counters. 

Sam snorts, “Oh, yeah, and my terrifyingly huge dick?”

Steve laughs and noses into his neck, “Especially that.” 


End file.
